


May I Corrupt You?

by booksandcleverness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandcleverness/pseuds/booksandcleverness
Summary: At James and Sirius insistence, the Marauders indulge in weed.





	May I Corrupt You?

"Oh come on, it'll work, we've done it all summer and never got caught! Pads actually mastered this charm. Practiced and everything." James insisted, looking quite proud and watching Sirius flit around the room with his wand in the air, going between humming and murmuring incantations. He almost looked graceful, but his naturally athletic gait took away from the possible elegance of the movements. As his wand cut through the air, a barely visible force field appeared, forming and reforming until it was completely invisible and seemingly impregnable. Remus watched the action, pleasantly surprised by the precision of the charm. 

"Comforting to know he practiced this one, instead of just waiting until he needed it and winging it." Remus said dryly, despite being impressed. Remus sat on his bed, Peter lounging at the end of it, always able to make himself comfortable anywhere. Remus looked tired - the full moon was nearing, and every time he glanced outside at night, he felt the familiar pull in his stomach as the waxing moon rose higher in the sky. The Marauders had figured out Remus' temperment changed drastically around the full moon - they very quickly learned how to keep their friend content. They also always kept a good amount of food in the dorm - Remus ate lots before the moon, but hardly anything after. 

"That was only that one time in Charms, you've really got to move on, mate." Sirius pointed out lightly, turning around to face his friends with a smug expression on his face as he looked around at his own handiwork. James held out a hand and Sirius slapped it enthusiastically. 

"We were partners. You not knowing it nearly failed me." Remus continued without any real bite, nodding his thanks to Peter as the smaller boy fetched a chocolate and tossed it to Remus wordlessly. Peter was always good with things like that; he knew exactly what his friends needed, their weaknesses. 

"Oh, but you made it through." Sirius said airily, waving a hand dismissively as walked over to his bedside table. He plucked up the joint he'd already rolled, his nimble fingers made quick work of the translucent paper and walked back over to Remus' bed, taking Peter's previous seat just before he could sit down again. Peter scoffed, but didn't complain as he sat on James' four poster that was beside Remus'.

James didn't comment on the new addition to his bed - Peter noticed that James was watching himself in the reflection of his glasses that he was pretending to wipe off. He didn't comment. 

"Tosser." Remus hummed placidly, though he sent a smile at Sirius as he said it. Sirius grinned, putting the joint in his mouth. "So will you try, then?" 

Remus shrugged once, "No. I'm a Prefect, I can't get caught doing something like this. Dumbledore's already disappointed enough that I'm not doing more to keep you lot out of trouble."

James snorted at that, indignant, "No one keeps you out of trouble, that's the issue. Really, they always think you're the good one, it's beyond me.." 

Sirius rolled his eyes, voice slightly muffled as he spoke with the joint in his mouth, "Could we get a move on? I promise it works. We've never gotten caught, and we indulged quite frequently this past summer." 

"But this is Hogwarts, not your mum's basement." Remus pointed out, though his curiosity was piqued as he looked at the small joint between Sirius' lips. They were slightly chapped, but as Remus was staring, Sirius grinned at him, successfully bringing the other out of his reverie. Remus cleared his throat, feeling caught. He rubbed the back of his neck for something to do, attempting to look casual. Sirius noticed, and the smirk was immediate. 

"Just have some faith!" James complained to Remus, oblivious to the silent conversation between his two mates. Peter looked as though he was thinking deeply - and then decided, "Alright, I'll give it a go." When James thumped him on the back appreciatively, Peter positively glowed. 

With that, Sirius snapped his fingers to light the end of the joint in his mouth, looking pleased with himself yet again. He looked around at his friends faces, glad to see Peter at least looked impressed (though it didn't take much to impress the lad).

James, however, snorted. "The git isn't telling you, he nearly lit himself on fire every time he practiced that move this summer." Sirius inhaled and laughed as he exhaled, handing the joint to Remus with his eyebrows raised. "Whaddya say, Lassie? May I corrupt you?" 

Remus rolled his eyes at the name, "As long as you never call me Lassie again." Then, just to look more ready than he was, took the joint swiftly from the other and put it in his mouth, determined to be casual. He thought of it like a cigarette - inhaling slowly. 

Sirius quickly said, "Now, you're going to cough. A lot. Don't be embarrassed, but it will most definitely be hilarious to us." Remus would have laughed, but instead slowly exhaled, eyes flickering between the smoke and Sirius' face next to his. Sirius looked excited, eyes alight as he took the joint right from the other's lips. 

Remus found himself hyper fixated on the brief sensation of Sirius' skin against his lips. Then, he was so surprised at his own thought that he quickly opened his mouth to say something, make a joke, change the unspoken subject, but his breath all but disappeared and he began to cough madly. 

"It's okay!" James and Sirius both assured quickly, James grabbing a glass of water and putting it in Remus' hand. Sirius patted his friend on the back, while Peter scooted back on the bed, his eyes darting to his own bed, ready to leap in it if someone were to come up and catch them in the act. No way would he be involved in this. 

When Remus recovered (eyes watering, ego bruised) and the boys looked to Peter to try next, he eagerly leapt at the chance to be involved. James relit it for Peter, as it was no longer cherried. Sirius and James began whooping as Peter inhaled. Remus watched as Sirius imitated the action by sucking in his own cheeks - Remus couldn't look away. The taste of the joint was still hot, warm and smoky in his mouth. He swallowed. 

James instructed Peter then, "Sort of inhale now, once it's in your lungs, and we'll be able to tell by the color of the smoke when you exhale if you were able to get it...and you'll probably be coughing a lot, like Moons."

"And the student becomes the teacher," Sirius said appreciatively, watching his best friend with fond eyes. "I remember the first day. You nearly swallowed that blunt." Peter's coughing took over the room then, and Remus summoned a glass of water quickly for him, knowing the feeling. Peter's already watery eyes now openly streamed tears down his face, and he hastily wiped his eyes with his free hand, since the other was holding the joint like it would bite him. 

James took the joint quickly, seemingly eager to finally have his chance. He checked that Sirius and Remus were watching before taking a drag, exhaling the smoke in a particular way that the smoke came out of his mouth as small 'O's'. When James wasn't met with appreciation, he looked dejected, until he realized that they were focused on Peter, beside him, still coughing. 

James quickly patted his friend on the back, coughing slightly. To try and cover his cough, he hit Peter harder, as though the sound of the slap could cover James' small coughs. Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance, both knowing that James was coughing and was embarrassed. Sirius winked, and Remus ignored the blush that rose up his neck and to his cheeks. Sirius grinned at the sight. 

 

About an hour later, Sirius finished off the joint. He inhaled, paused, and then slowly exhaled the smoke. When he noticed they were all watching him, he grinned as the rest of the smoke spilled through his teeth. He laughed at Peter's visible excitement - or rather, the very high version of Peter's excitement, which was a goofy smile. 

All of the Marauders were comfortably high. They discovered it made Peter sleepy, while Remus was more biting than usual with his retorts (though that could also be attributed to the moon). Sirius became lazier, and even more silly. James, at some point, had moved to lay on the floor on his back, staring at the ceiling and talking about Lily, apparently not minding if no one was listening. He was content to ramble on about her fire, her passion, her skills alone, the way they could banter for hours... 

Sirius was still on Remus' bed, but they'd moved to lean against Remus' headboard, their thin frames both fitting side by side. Sirius was deep in thought, his arms stretched out on the headboard, acting as Remus' pillow. Remus didn't think twice about it, using the arm as a comfortable rest. 

"You smell like wet dog," Remus commented offhandedly, and Sirius snorted. "Sure, lad. You keep telling yourself I don't smell like an amazingly strong, manly man, woodsy and...bloody...manly and nice smelling." 

Remus laughed, eyes traveling across the room as he thought. His eyes fell on Peter who was now asleep in his bed. "You can keep telling yourself you smell like that, but just know, deep down, you smell like a wet dog to me always." 

Sirius looked at him, feigning hurt, "Are you trying to make me cry, Moons? On this night, of all nights, the night I introduce you to my very good friend Mary-J, the night I smoke you up for free, the night I..." 

And suddenly, Sirius was asleep. Just like that, he had dozed off in the middle of his own sentence. Remus scoffed, but just scooted down on the bed so they were both laying down. If it were any other night, he'd shove Sirius off his bed, maybe levitate the other to his rightful bed, but Remus was becoming convinced that sleep was the way to go... 

Sirius' arm curled around Remus in his sleep, and by the time the morning came Remus was on his side, a content Sirius curled around his back, snoring in his ear. The sound, amplified by proximity and even more because of Remus' enhanced hearing, became soothing to Remus as he fell asleep, reminding him of a metronome. 

Peter was the first to wake, and he simply saw the boys position in bed and shook his head. He levitated James into his own bed (for he had fallen asleep on the floor) and then pulled the covers over him. It was already 10 am, but since it was a Saturday, Peter didn't bother waking up his friends. 

Remus, however, woke up as Peter was waddling about the room. He didn't move at first - he tried to take in his sensory surroundings. Someone was warm and close up against him, heart beating against his back, snoring in his ear. He could smell that it was Sirius. This, for some reason, made him even less willing to move. He smiled a smile that was only for himself, relaxing into Sirius' arm that was still beneath his head (that arm _had _to be asleep by now, surely, the poor lad).__

____

____

Remus fell back asleep, content. As soon as he had drifted off, though, Sirius' eyes opened. He looked at the sandy head of hair that was directly in front of him and blinked once, confused. He shifted slightly, and immediately felt his arm almost vibrate, so beyond numb that it was painful. He opened his mouth to complain, but then realized Remus was perfectly asleep, breathing evenly, his lips slightly parted. 

Sirius slowly moved his arm out from under Remus, a hand on Remus' waist to steady him, like if he moved slowly enough and kept Remus steady he just wouldn't notice. He disentangled his arm, holding it against his chest, but then he realized he was holding Remus' hip. It wasn't a big deal. But Sirius, for some reason, couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He slowly moved his hand, and chose to ignore how Remus' shirt had ridden up slightly, and if Sirius moved his hand ever so slightly, he'd be able to touch the warm skin there... 

He blinked, wondering where the hell _that _had come from. He was about to just shove Remus awake when he noticed something...unfortunate about his own body. It was morning. And he was thinking way too much about his good friend Remus' body...and Remus was so close to him...Sirius was pressed right up against his back... Sirius bit back a frustrated groan, embarrassment mounting quickly as his body betrayed him. He dearly hoped no one was in the bathroom. He would just simply get up...and run. If not, he'd jump to his bed, close the curtains, and take care of it there... The thought did not help.__

____

____

He slowly moved his hips away from Moony's body, terrified that Remus would wake up and feel horrified that Sirius was forcing something on him. The thought made him so guilty that he hurried to move as far away from him as possible, nearly falling off the bed in the process. But then, Remus' hips pushed back slowly, and once they found Sirius again, they settled. Sirius paused, looking down at Moony's round rump pressed right against Sirius' groin...Moony had to have been asleep, moving in his sleep, trying to find the same warmth he'd relied on all night, given that they were sleeping _on top _of the blanket rather than under... But Remus was no longer breathing evenly.__

____

____

There was a small grunt from Remus, and Sirius found he was holding his breath. His erection was impatiently growing, getting worse by the second. Moony's body just felt so _good _against it.. Remus grunted again, but whether he was asleep or awake Sirius had no idea. Sirius tried to crane his neck to see if anyone else in the room was up, but all he could see was James fast asleep in his bed, but no Peter.__

____

____

Sirius swallowed thickly, trying to beat down his arousal without paying too much attention to it. He slowly moved a hand back to Remus' hip, jostling him slightly, hoping it would be clear he was asking 'are you awake'?

There was no answer of any kind, James' snores filling the silence. 

"Moony?" Sirius murmured, his lips by the other's ear. He noted how his voice was rugged from just waking up, and cleared his throat quietly. "Remus, you awake?" There was a pause, and then Remus nodded his head. Sirius' breath caught, and he looked down at their connected body again. Could his friend have not _noticed _?__

____

____

"Erm," Sirius said quietly, his hand still on his hip, his crotch still pressed against his friend's rear, "Is...this okay?" He questioned softly, waiting for Remus' inevitable leap up off the bed, the disgust, the... 

A nod. 

Sirius again paused. "I'm gonna need..a better...yes." He said carefully, keeping his voice low as to not wake James and trying very hard not to get his hopes up. The nod was a universal sign of 'yes', but in this situation, Sirius needed to know that there was...consent. The thought made his heart beat faster. 

"Yes, it's okay, Sirius," Remus' morning voice made Sirius' erection throb, and he hoped Remus didn't notice. But Sirius could practically feel Remus' smirk, and he knew the prat had to know what his voice had done. 

Sirius slowly, experimentally rocked his hips once towards Remus. The werewolf made a muffled sound like a moan, and Sirius' mouth almost watered at the sound. His mind was so fogged from being half awake, and lost in the lust, that he could hardly pause to think about the complications of what might happen.

Sirius rocked his hips again, feeling his erection move against Moony's soft rump and the friction making him set his jaw so he wouldn't moan. Remus' hand, out of Sirius' view, clutched the covers of the bed as he pushed his body back against Sirius. Suddenly, they were pushing and grinding against each other, as if they could never get close enough. All thoughts completely left Sirius head as he rolled his hips against his friend, biting down on his lip. The odd rocking motion almost made the bed squeak, and both boys adjusted their speed as to not make their actions known to James. 

"Curtain," Remus eventually mumbled, and Sirius stopped immediately, taking a second to take in what he meant. As soon as it registered, he quickly sat up on his knees and reached up impatiently and pulled the curtains around them shut. He went to go lay back down, but Remus had turned around and was looking at him so hungrily that Sirius had to pause and take in the sight. His own erection was pressing against the fabric of his thin sweatpants, and he could see Remus had noticed, since Sirius' crotch was now at Remus' eye level. 

Looking at Remus' face made it all that much more real to Sirius, and he had no idea what to do about it. He sheepishly reached for his own erection to push it down, but Remus reached it first, pausing before actually touching it, just inches away... 

Sirius looked at him impatiently before realizing he was waiting for permission. "Fuck, yes, touch me, Moony, fuck." He growled when he understood, and Remus grinned at the enthusiasm, his hand surrounding the tent and grasping it firmly, his eyes flickering between Sirius' eyes and the covered cock in his hands. 

Sirius' eyes were half lidded as he looked at Remus, biting down on his lip to avoid moaning out. Remus began to tease him, gripping all along his length and paying special attention to his head, circling his thumb over it in a way that had Sirius ready to beg for him to just take off his pants - Sirius then noticed that Remus was sporting a similar tent, and he let out a quiet whine as he took in the size of it. 

Remus noticed, and smirked as though he knew exactly what Sirius was thinking. Remus opened his mouth to say something, undoubtedly to mock him, but then James' snoring stopped and a loud yawn filled the room. 

"You guys up?" Their tired friend asked, and the two boys exchanged a frantic look as Remus hastily pulled his hands back to himself and pushed down on his own erection. 

Sirius readjusted himself and set his jaw, waiting for Remus to lay back down and feign sleep as he opened the curtains to see James. "I am. He's still dead asleep though. I'm gonna take a shower. Talk to you after!" Sirius said hastily, grabbing a towel at random and nearly running to the bathroom. Remus, lying facedown on his bed, stifled a laugh as he imagined what James must be thinking. But then he sobered up, realizing exactly what had just happened, and he tried not to think about how weird things could get. 

"He took my towel." James noted sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first work in wolfstar, i'm still very new to the ship. i'm super nervous to post this so i think i'll just post it and never look back. let me know if i'm stupid and messed something up!


End file.
